War Paint
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Based during NXT Takeover R Evolution. AJ Lee can't get her mind off of Finn Balor. Requested by Eva505


This is a one-shot requested by Eva505. I know this is a unusual paring but I like it, so let's see how this works out.

And sorry for the long updates for people who requested something, there's a lot of drama in this house. But they will be finished as soon as possible.

* * *

I own nothing so leave me alone.

* * *

AJ Lee skipped though the hallways of Full Sail with a big smile on her face.

She just loved NXT. The atmosphere was amazing. And the superstars and divas were even better.

They were all so nice and humble especially Sami Zayn and Bayley, who was nice enough to give her a tour of the building.

Everybody came over to say hello and have a small conversation, well almost everybody.

There was one person AJ really wanted to see.

Finn Balor.

They've met each other before.

* * *

It was during a WWE world tour in Japan in 2013. Dolph Ziggler had some tickets to a New Japan Pro Wrestling show and invited her and some friends.

So she, Dolph, Big E, Renée Young, Kofi Kingston, and Kaitlyn all went to have a good time.

AJ always loved to sit back and become a fan again. It felt so good to cheer on her favorites and boo the one's she didn't like.

The show was amazing! AJ couldn't believe how talented the roster was.

She didn't think the show could get any better.

That was until _he _came out.

Finn Balor came out with a man named Karl Anderson.

AJ couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was gorgeous! The way he walked down to the ring made AJ sigh. And when he walked past her and winked, she started to giggle like a school girl.

"Everything ok AJ?" Kaitlyn asked tapping AJ on the shoulder.

"Everything's great Kit-Kat" AJ giggled.

Kaitlyn laughed and continued to watch the show.

Once the show was over, Karl came over and talked to Dolph and invited all of them backstage.

AJ almost jumped out of her seat when Dolph told them, the others didn't have a chance to catch up as AJ ran backstage.

She squealed like a kid as she watched all of the wrestlers walk around and talk with each other.

"Hello"

AJ turned around and almost lost it. There stood a sweaty Finn Balor with a towel in hand.

"Um h-hi" AJ stuttered rubbing her arm nervously.

"Why so nervous?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not nervous" AJ lied

"Uh huh, well I just came to let you know that your my favorite diva on the WWE roster"

AJ's face lit up. "Really?"

Finn nodded his head. "Your a great wrestler"

AJ giggled and looked down at the floor. "Thanks"

"No reason for a pretty girl like you to look down" he said gently lifting her head up.

AJ started to giggled again, but her laughter stopped when Karl called Balor over.

"What are you up too, AJ?" Renée asked standing next to AJ.

"I'm not up to anything, just talking to a cute guy"

"Ok, well we're going to a club, are you coming?" Renée asked

"Yeah just a second" AJ skipped over to Finn and tapped him on the shoulder.

Finn turned around and smiled. "Hello AJ"

"Hey, um me and my friends are going to a club and I wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to come with us" AJ said with a small smile.

"We'd love too"

* * *

After that night AJ and Finn exchanged phone numbers and they've been texting and talking ever since.

So it surprised her when he didn't text or call her at all that day.

She remembered how excited she was when he told her he signed a contact with the WWE, and how he couldn't wait to see her again.

We're they dating? AJ didn't know, she was hoping to find out tonight.

If she could find him that is.

AJ continued to mindlessly skip though the building until she saw Hideo Itami sitting on a crate.

AJ skipped over to him and smiled. "Hello Hideo, do you know were Finn Balor is?"

"No, I have not seen him" Hideo answered.

"Seriously? Do you know were I might find him?" She asked hopeful.

"Have you tried the locker room or catering?" he asked

"No, but I'll go look thanks" AJ said waving and skipping off.

AJ looked in catering, but the only people she saw were Enzo Amore, Big Cass, Sami Zayn, and Becky Lynch among others. So she decided to look in the menu's locker room.

AJ knocked on the door two times before it opened.

"Hi, do you need someone?" Kevin Owens asked

"Is Finn Balor in there?" she asked

"Nope, sorry to disappoint"

AJ sighed. "Thanks for your help"

Kevin nodded his head. "No problem" he said before closing the door.

Where the hell was he!?

Just when AJ felt like giving up someone tapped her on the shoulder.

AJ turned around and almost had a heart attack, she started screaming and swinging her arms until the man stopped her.

AJ looked up and met the eyes of Finn Balor.

"You scared me" AJ giggled placing her hand over her heart.

"So, um why do you look like a demon?" AJ asked

"Because I am one" he answered in a low voice.

"AJ rose an eyebrow. "Really? Your the nicest demon I've ever met"

Finn chuckled darkly. "Am I?"

AJ gave him a pat on the head like a child. "Your cute" she laughed. "But seriously why are you dressed like that?"

"It's my war paint" he explained. "I'm going to throw The Ascension of guard"

AJ giggled at his cute accent. "Well I've been looking for you all day, where were you?"

"I've been busy"

"You could of came and said a quick hello" AJ pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Finn assured her placing a hand on her arm.

AJ shivered when Finn put his hand on her arm. The things this man could do to her.

"I have to go talk to Hideo, but I'll see you later" Finn gave AJ's arm a small squeeze before leaving.

AJ smiled as she watched him leave.

Oh how much she loved that man.

* * *

"Are you guy's ready for this next match?"

AJ, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch all sat on the floor of the divas locker room watching the show.

"I know AJ is" Sasha teased nudging AJ in her side.

AJ giggled and playful shoved Sasha away. "Shut up Sasha! Me and Finn are just friends"

"Oh please AJ, we all know you like him" Alexa chimed in.

"I do not!" AJ blushed.

"Yeah because you text ALL NIGHT to a guy you have feelings for" Becky added.

AJ gasped. "How do you know that!?"

"Bayley told me" she answered with a smirk.

"Bayley!" AJ shouted staring at Bayley with wide eyes.

"Match is starting" Bayley said ignoring AJ's stare.

AJ's head snapped over to the screen as The Ascension made their way down to the ring.

"I can't stand these two" Alexa said rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" Becky asked

"Their rude, heartless, cold, and viscous. Not to mention that they tortured my boyfriend for weeks!" Alexa argued

"I like them for all of the reason's you don't... other then the whole torturing your boyfriend part" Becky said with a shrug.

"Speaking of Hideo" Sasha said pointing at the screen.

Alexa's eyes shot to the TV as Hideo Itami made his way to the ring.

"Yay!" Alexa cheered

"Boo" Becky jeered causing Alexa to slap her on the arm.

AJ laughed as the girls slapping each other. "Save it for the ring ladies".

"Here comes you boyfriend, AJ" Becky said rubbing her arm.

AJ rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the TV.

When Finn came out everybody except for AJ's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" Sasha gasped.

"He looks like a..." Bayley couldn't even think of the right word.

"A Demon?" Alexa asked

"That's sound right" Bayley said.

"I thought he look pretty cool" AJ shrugged.

"Me too. But what the hell is that on his head?" Becky added.

"It's coolly scary" Alexa laughed.

"It's not scary" AJ disagreed.

"Oh course you would say that AJ. Your in love with the man" Becky argued

"I am not!" AJ yelled defending herself.

"Yes you are" Bayley added

"Am not"

"Yeah you are" Sasha interjected

"We can all see it" Alexa informed

AJ's jaw dropped. If they could see it could he?

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

The girls continued to watch the match and poke fun. But all AJ could do was stare at Finn.

* * *

Once the match was over AJ waited outside of the locker room for Finn. He promised to take her back to his new apartment after the show.

She was really looking forward to seeing his new place, especially his bedroom.

AJ's eyes went wide, did she really just think that?

The locker room door opened and out walked Hideo Itami.

"Hello AJ" he greeted.

"Hi, Alexa wanted me to tell you she's waiting in the car"

"Thank you, by the way Finn might be awhile, he has a lot on paint to wash off" Hideo chuckled

"I can only imagine. You have a good night" AJ said as Hideo left towards the parking lot.

"You too" he yelled

He was such a nice guy, Alexa was super lucky to have him in her life.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Finn Balor came out of the locker room and smiled at AJ.

"Sorry for the long wait, sweetheart" He apologized.

"No problem. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go"

* * *

"This place is awesome!" AJ said looking at all of the posters of comic books on the wall.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on it" Finn said sitting on the couch.

AJ sat down next to him and turned on the TV.

"Yay The Simpsons" she cheered turning the volume up.

"I never understood the fascination to this show" Finn said shaking his head.

"Neither did I, but I started watching it with Kaitlyn and I fell in love"

"Kaitlyn?" Finn asked confused

"The girl with the black and blonde hair that came with me to the New Japan Pro Wrestling show where we met" AJ explained

"Oh right. Karl had a crush on her" Finn informed

"To bad for him, she's married now"

"That'll brake his heart"

"It happens"

Finn laughed. "Your a cold woman"

"Your not complaining" AJ smirked

"I suppose not" Finn chuckled heading into the kitchen.

AJ watched him leave and sighed. Why didn't she just ask him if they were together? She was never this nervous around guys, why was he any different? Maybe it was because she never loved Cena, Ziggler, Punk, Bryan, or even Kane.

Maybe it was because she loved Finn Balor.

Finn came back with two cans of Coke, and sat one down in front of AJ.

"Thank you" AJ said taking a sip.

"No problem" Finn said sitting back down.

This is it AJ. No more clowning around, time to ask if the big question.

When Finn sat his can down on the table AJ sprung up and kissed him.

Finn's eyes went wide, but he didn't push her away.

After realizing what she did AJ immediately stopped and sat back down.

"I'm so sorry" AJ whispered

"Why?" Finn asked looking down at her.

AJ looked up at him. "Why? I shouldn't have done that"

"Why not?" Finn asked taking her hand in his.

AJ looked down at their hands. "Um, I- I don't- fuck it" AJ said kissing him again.

This time Finn kissed back, lifting AJ up and sitting her down on his lap.

AJ's heart was beating a mile a minute as they continued to kiss on the couch.

Finn ran his tongue across AJ's bottom lip, begging for entrances.

AJ let him in, moaning when his tongue touched hers.

Damn could this guy kiss! He was way better then all of the others.

Finn unzipped the back of AJ's black and white striped shirt tossing it who knows were, and ran his hands up and down AJ's smooth back.

AJ moaned unto the kiss, tugging on Finn's shirt wanting to off.

Finn broke the kiss long enough to take his shirt off before lifting AJ into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom.

Finn gently laid AJ down on the bed before kissing her neck.

AJ moaned as Finn sucked and lightly bit her neck. "Shit!" Finn heard AJ holler out as his tongue continued to lap at her skin hungrily, stopping to suck on the sensitive skin he found there. AJ's knees bucked at the pleasure on Finn's mouth.

Finn rose up and unhooked AJ's black bra, tossing it over his shoulder before unbuttoned her black leather shorts and pulling them and her black panties down her short soft legs.

AJ laid there completely naked as Finn looked down at her. "You have a beautiful body sweetheart"

AJ blushed. "Thank you. But your wearing to much"

"Why don't you do something about that"

AJ smirked and sat up as she started to unbuckle Finn's jeans. She pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs and Finn kicked them off the rest of the way.

"Better?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Much better" AJ smiled giving him a small kiss.

Finn smiled and laid AJ back down. "Whatever keeps a smile on your beautiful face"

"You always put a smile on my face" AJ said running her hand though his hair.

"I'm happy to her that" Finn kissed AJ before kissing down her body.

Without warning, Finn darted his tongue out, running it up her wet slit.

"FUCK!" AJ shouted.

Finn smirked as AJ squirmed on the bed. AJ bit her lip, trying to keep her screams in. Finn just brought this apartment and she didn't want him being thrown out.

"Trying to keep quite huh?" Finn asked sliding a finger into her.

"Finn" AJ whispered griping his hair.

Finn added another finger. "None of that whispering shit, babe I wanna hear you scream"

AJ tried to hold it in, but when Finn's thumb started to play with her clit AJ lost it.

"OH MY GOD!" AJ yelled bucking her hips.

Finn removed his fingers and threw AJ's leg over his shoulder.

"You ready" Finn asked looking down in her eyes.

"Make love to me Finn" AJ moaned

Finn kiss AJ as he entered her.

Both Finn and AJ moaned at the feeling.

He's stokes started out extremely slow, but AJ never cared for anybody who was rough in bed.

Each of his insertions was deep and unhurried, he had no reason to rush, he had all night.

AJ ran her fingers though his hair, rubbing his scalp. "Finn" she purred.

Finn started to move his hips faster causing AJ to scream out.

"Oh God!" AJ breathed out.

"Cam for me, sweetheart" his thrusts increased, going in harder and deeper. As he felt her tighten around him, Finn felt his release coming right behind hers. AJ arched her back off the mattress as she reached her climax. Finn wasn't too far behind, biting her shoulder as he released himself into her awaiting body.

They began to steady their rapid breathing, coming off their incredible high together. They had not moved. Finn had not left her body, and she had not requested him to do so. AJ would not protest to staying the way they were for the rest of the night.

But unfortunately AJ knew they couldn't stay in that position, so she pulled away.

"Are you leaving?" Finn asked

"No, just taking this" AJ said lifting up one of his shirts, putting it on her body.

AJ crawled back into bed and snuggled close to Finn.

"I love you" she said not caring about the consequences.

Finn kissed AJ on the top of her head. "I love you too"

AJ smiled and snuggled closer. "You should were that paint again, it's sexy"

Finn laughed. "I will baby, I will"

* * *

That was longer then I thought it would be.

Shout out to DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey23 thanks for the follow!

Review!


End file.
